


Siesta

by rustyHalo



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Filipino Literature, Jose Rizal - Freeform, M/M, More gross historical homoshipping, Shit, Sick Historical Novel Desecration, poem
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyHalo/pseuds/rustyHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ikaw ba ay nahihibang na, Ginoong Ibarra, at naka-ngisi ka nang mag-isa?" Tanong ng pilyong Elias mula sa siesta nito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siesta

**Author's Note:**

> JOSE RIZAL FORGIVE ME BUT YOU MAKE ME GET FEELS FROM THESE TWO SOBS
> 
> Also, English version will be up some time soon. Hopefully.

Nasilayan ko sa pag-akyat ng araw  
Sa kalagitnaan ng bughaw na langit  
Nang ako'y nangakaupo sa ilalim  
Ng puno ng santol, ika'y namahinga  
Mulsa sa pagtanim, at tumabi sa 'kin.

Sumandal sa kahoy na tila malamig  
Ipinikit ang mata, saka umiling  
Mula sa pagbasa, ako ay tumingin  
Winawari ang laman ng iyong isip  
Na tila malalim pa sa babasahing  
Bitbit ko, at sa iyo ako'y ngumiti.

Aking tinanong ang iyong kinukuro  
Sagot mo'y isang ngiting nakaloloko  
Ipinunas sa manggas ng kamiseta  
Ang pawis na tumulo sa iyong noo  
Ibinaling mo ang iyong mga mata  
Sa akin, at umusog ng papalapit  
Ibinangga mo rin ang iyong balikat  
Sa balikat ko, at saka ipinatong  
Sa aking hita ang pawisan mong ulo.

Pinagmasdan sa bawat ihip ng hangin  
Ang paglipad ng iyong mahabang buhok  
Inilapag sa damo ang aking aklat  
At tinanganan ang iyong kamay  
Na kahit may batik ng putik at lupa  
Ay nais kong hawakan buong magdamag.

Sa tanghaling tapat, ika'y nahihimbing  
At ika'y akin namang pinanonood  
Ngiting nananatili sa iyong labi  
Ay tila sakit na humawa sa akin  
'Pagkat ikaw ay aking sinta't ligaya  
Wala nang pangalan na mas diringgin pa  
Kaysa iyong ngalan, o, ibig kong Elias.

* * *

Isinarado ni Crisostomo ang hawak niyang aklat na buhat pang Europa. Nangiti siya sa kanyang sarili habang tinatakpan ng anino ng aklat ang kanyang mukha.

"Ikaw ba ay nahihibang na, Ginoong Ibarra, at naka-ngisi ka nang mag-isa?" Tanong ng pilyong Elias mula sa siesta nito, gamit ang hita ni Crisostomo bilang unan. Nakatingin siya sa itaas at nakapikit pa ang isang mata, naka-bungisngis at natatawa. "Ano naman ang laman ng iyong magulong isipan?"

"Ako? Mga bagay na hindi makahulugan. Buwis, ang mga mag-aaral, ang kaarawan ni Kapitan Tiyago."

"Hindi mahalaga? Kaarawan ng ama ng iyong nais mapangasawa?" Kutya ni Elias.

Natahimik si Ibarra at napangiti nang balisa. "Alam mo namang hindi ako ang iniibig ni Maria Clara. Nakuha ni Alfonso ang loob niya. At alam rin ni Maria Clara na iba ang iniibig ko. Payag ako sa pasya niya, at siya naman sa pasya ko. Ipinangako naming itataguyod namin ang isa't isa sa mga landas na pinili namin."

Umupo ang misteryosong binata. Tinitigan ang aklat. Sumandal sa puno at nagbuntung-hininga.

"Hindi ayon sa iyong kalagayan sa lipunan ang hindi mag-asawa. Alam mo ito, hindi ba?" Tanong niya.

"Oo," bulong ng mayaman. "Ngunit alam mo rin namang kung tanggap lamang sa lipunang ito ang pakasal ako sa iyo ay gagawin ko ng walang pagdadalawang-isip, tama?"

Tila lumukso ang puso ni Elias sa loob niya. Ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha ay maaaring ipilit sa init ng hapong iyon. Nangamot siya ng ulo, tumalikod at kinagat ang labi upang hindi makapag-salita.

Pinutol ni Crisostomo ang katahimikan. "Elias. Hinahanap na ako sa bayan. Pamumunuan ko pa ang piging na magaganap para kay Kapitan Tiyago."

"Ano ang nais mong gawin ko?"

"Pupunta ka ba?"

Alam na ng dalawang binata ang sagot. Hindi na kinailangan pang itanong ito. Isang kamangmangan, kahangalan na lamang siguro kung hindi babantayan ni Elias si Crisostomo.

"Ako ay makikita mo sa dulo ng plaza. Magmamasid lamang ako, at pagkatapos ay ihahatid na kita pauwi kung wala kang balak makihalubilo sa mga dalagang sasama sa iyo."

Ngumiting muli si Ibarra, at pinangakong wala siyang babalakin.

Nangiti na rin tuloy si Elias, at tumayo na silang dalawa mula sa pahingahang nasa tabi lamang ng taniman. Maputik na naman ang dulo at puwitan ng pambaba ng mayamang lalaki; may mga pirasong kahoy na nakasabit pa sa likuran ng kanyang damit. Pinagpag ni Elias ang pang-itaas ng kasama niya.

"Madungis kang tutungo roon?"

"Magpapalit ako pagkaraan sa aking bahay."

"Aba, dapat lang! Ikahiya mo naman ang pag-lagi mo nang magdamag sa bukiran," ang pang-aasar ni Elias.

Tumawa si Ibarra. "At bakit ko naman ikahihiya ito, kung nakasama kita buong araw? Wala akong pansing ibibigay para sa mga pananaw nila."

Siniko siya ni Elias sa tagiliran. "Manahimik..."

Tumawa lamang muli si Crisostomo. Nilakad nila ang papasok ng bayan, nagkatinginan ng may kahulugan, at nagsariling daan muna.


End file.
